User blog:Whipsnade/The Universe and beyond
'Author's note' OK, this is not cannon to the TV show or film, but it would make an interesting addition and is factually sound. Over view The Universe is a gigiantic space filled with stars and galaxies, this is also the type of space our solar system as well as the earth is in. But how will the universe look like without people? Opportunity continues to explore Mars, sending information that will never be seen on Earth. 2 days after people On Earth all cities go dark. Weather satellites still orbit the earth at a height of 510 miles. Their solar panels will keep them running for decades but the ground stations they send their data to are empty. 1 year after people Opportunity's wheels stop functioning, and is stuck in the Endeavour Crater. The debris hit other satellites, including the Hubble by debris thrown into higher orbits. The debris now start to affect GPS satellites, which are otherwise in good condition. When even the smallest debris piece hits GPS satellites, they shut down to a safe mode. 2 years after people Opportunity shuts down due to its solar cells are covered with dust from Martian dust storms. 8 years after people 750 million miles from the Earth, The Cassini Probe continues to orbit Saturn. Its mission is over and NASA planned to incinerate the probe in Saturn’s atmosphere so that extremophile bacteria that may have hitched a ride on the probe would not contaminate anything, but since there is nobody to divert to probe to into Saturn the probe continues to orbit the planet. 20 years after people The Cassini Probe crash lands on the moon Enceladus causing the extremophile bacteria that stowed away on the probe to contaminate its watery ocean.Enceladus can now sustain primative bacterial life, just as Earth can. Meanwhile the KEO satellite containg DVD's with a thousand E-mail messages still orbits the Earth. The ISS burns up when it's orbit reaches 80 x 110 km. 50 years after people Human artificial satellites begin to collide with each other and eventually fall back into the earth's atmosphere. Without humans to control the satellites they are now slipping out of orbit and slamming into each other and knocking each other from the sky. 150 years after people The last of the space junk has fallen down. 10,000 years after people Abu Symbol starts to be burried under sand but it will still last for not just thousands but maybe millions. The smaller debris of such as transistors, bolts, nuts and screws satellites continue to multiply as surviving circuit boards and solar panels break up. 50,000 years after people The KEO Satellite starts to come back to the earth, on the way it hits some other satellites. But remains unharmed, then it begins to make glints of light hoping that some one saw it. But with out anyone around it crashes and sinks into the ocean. And waits for the future. 1,000,000 years after people The Voyager Probes are still orbiting other galaxies. However due to space debris the golden records have been damaged beyond repair. Opportunity has suffered minimal damage from Martian dust storms, but the rover is still recognizable, but it's buried under the Martian surface. Since Mars's atmosphere doesn't contain any water, corrosion doesn't occur, allowing Opportunity to outlast anything manmade on Earth. 2,000,000 years after people The Chimpanzees evolve into a Pan Homo. A Homo Habblis-like creature witch eats bird eggs, plants and meat. 5,000,000 years after people Earth enters a new ice age. 50,000,000 years after people The Earth begins to shape shift due to continental drift. Causing land to break up and collide with each other. The Lands begin to rotate again. Causing Alaska to collide with Siberia. The new Ice age ends. 70,000,000 years after people Most amphibians as well as the larger animals like elephants, cows and lions went extinct. 99,995,000 years after people The only evidence left of mankind are plastics, silicates, bronze, lead, gold, and our bones and teeth. A mass extinction wipes out the mammals save for rats, shrews and tenracs. Others like snakes, roaches, mosquitos, worms and crayfish still hod out elsewhere. Eath's tempriture rises to an average of 35C. 1,000,000,000 years after people Temperature on the earth is 47 C° the plants can't live on earth, except catcuses. 1,000,500,000 years after people Temperature on the earth is 50 C° the catcuses lives on earth. 1,300,000,000 years after people All the animals are dead under a temperature of 70 C° save for tradigrades. 1,600,000,000 years after people The bacterias die, leaving prokaryotes and archaeas alive. 2,000,000,000 years after people The temperature on the earth is 140 C°. Prokaryotes die but archaeas survive. Pangea Ultima forms. 2 400,000,000 years after people The temperature reaches 210°C. Even the Archaeas die and life is finished. 2,400,000,000 years after people All life on Earth goes extinct. 1,000,000,000,000 years after people The Archaea and prokaryotes bacteria on the Cassini Probe has evolved into the life that was once on Earth, transforming a barren wasteland into a lush, Eden-like paradise. 8,000,000,000,000 years after people The bacteria from the Cassini Probe has evolved in to a new primate race like rheasus monkeys over the melennia. 10,000,000,000,000 years after people The bacteria from the Cassini Probe has evolved in to a new human like civilization that is on a par with anent Egypt. 11,000,000,000,000 years after people The bacteria from the Cassini Probe has evolved in to a new human like civilization that settles on the moons Titan, Io and Europa. 12,000,000,000,000 years after people The bacteria from the Cassini Probe has evolved in to a new human like civilization that vissets Earth, Mars and Uranus. They leave thier home planet, knowing the sun is dieing and make a safe passage to the Alpha Senturi. They the flourish on thier new world. 79, 000,000,000,000,000 billion years after people The Sun enter the red giant stage and engulfs the Mercury, Venus, Earth and Mars. Then at some point it dies and causes a super nova, witch wipes out the asteroid belt. 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 years after people Super Novas start to occur all over the universe, causing the destruction of many planets. 1,000,000,000,000,000,001 billion years after people Considering if the Earth wasn't fully consumed by the Sun, the Earth gets sucked into a black hole or poisoned by a radioactive neutron star that was once the sun instead. 1,000,000,000,000,000,002 billion years after people The solar system is messed up likewise as far Uranus. 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 billion years after people The Universe is gone. 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 billion years after people A little piece of matter floats around the empty space and collides with anti-matter. Matter defeats the antimatter and causes a second big bang. Thus starting the universe all over again. Category:Collapses Category:Rebirth